(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an operation device, and a human detecting device.
(ii) Related Art
For saving energy, there has been hitherto proposed an apparatus that is set in a standby state while being set in an electric power consumption state in which an electric power consumption when the apparatus is not used is less than that when the apparatus is used, and that is restored from the standby state when a sensor detects that a person has approached the apparatus.